The invention relates to a device for applying an additive to hair, comprising a longitudinally extending base part for making contact with the hair during operation, which base part comprises a distribution system for additive, which distribution system has an inlet which is connected to an additive dispenser, and which distribution system has outlets for applying the additive to the hair during operation.
The invention further relates to an electric hairstyler comprising power supply means and a handle, and comprising a device for applying an additive to hair, which device comprises a longitudinally extending base part for making contact with the hair during operation, which base part comprises a distribution system for additive, which distribution system has an inlet which is connected to an additive dispenser, and which has outlets for applying the additive to the hair during operation.
A device for applying an additive to hair of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from EP 0 523 460 B1. The base part of this known device is formed by a comb body with comb teeth. The comb body and the comb teeth are hollow and thus form the distribution system for the distribution of additive, which in this known device is a foam for styling of the hair. The inlet is a discharging tube in the hollow comb body, which is connected to the additive dispenser comprising a jet operating portion and a container. The outlets of the distribution system through which the foam is applied to the hair during operation are formed by apertures in the ends of the hollow comb teeth. By activating a button during operation, foam is jetted from the dispenser through the foam discharging tube and the hollow comb body, through the hollow comb teeth to the apertures in said comb teeth, and thus directed to the hair. A disadvantage of the known device is that additive remaining in the distribution system after operation cannot be removed from the distribution system in a convenient way. This is problematic since remaining additive obstructs the distribution system and thus hampers a proper operation of the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for applying an additive to hair of the type defined in the opening paragraph that is easy to clean.
To achieve this object, a device for applying an additive to hair according to the invention is characterized in that the distribution system comprises a carrier element with distribution channels, which element is covered by a covering element, while said carrier element and covering element are detachably connected to each other. The distribution system can be made easily accessible for cleaning purposes through detaching of the carrier element from the covering element. Consequently, the distribution system can be kept clean in an easy manner and a good hairstyling performance of the device is safeguarded. The distribution system is furthermore composed of only two components, which components can be manufactured efficiently in mass production and are easy to assemble. The distribution system can thus be realized in a comparatively simple and cost-effective way. Next to that, the covering element performs a double function. On the one hand its inner circumferential area covers the distribution system, and on the other hand its outer circumferential area can accommodate additional hairstyling elements such as brush hairs or pins.
According to the invention, an electric hairstyler of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraphs is characterized in that the device for applying an additive is a device according to the invention.
In an electric hairstyler according to the invention, comprising a carrier element and a covering element detachably connected to each other, it is advantageous when the carrier element and the covering element are connected to the handle during operation, and are detachable from the handle only in attachment to each other. A potentially hazardous situation arises if one of the respective elements should stay attached to the handle after the other part has been detached. A user, wishing to clean both elements after use of the hairstyler with additive, can clean the one loose part safely with, for example, water. The handle with the power supply means, to which the other part is still attached, should not come into contact with liquids because it could accidentally still be plugged in. If the carrier element and the covering element can only be detached from the handle when they are attached to each other, the elements can both be cleaned individually only after detaching both of them have been detached from the handle with electrical components. This benefits the safety of use of the device.
It is advantageous when the carrier element comprises a slot and the covering element comprises a flexible tongue, which tongue fits into the slot when the carrier element and the covering element are attached to each other, the handle comprising a blocking element which blocks the tongue in the slot when the carrier element is attached to the handle. It is not until both the carrier element and the covering element together have been detached from the handle that the tongue of the covering element is no longer blocked in the slot in the carrier element by the blocking element and can be disengaged from the carrier element.